A New Beginning for Happiness
by Kittenallie
Summary: King Henry VII agrees to the marriage of his son, Prince Henry and Katherine of Aragon before his death, will they finally get their happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

August 1507

Henry stared out the window watching as his younger sister Mary strolled through the gardens below, he noticed how she seemed to actually be happy. It had been four years since their mother's death, and Mary being the youngest was the most affected of the siblings.

"Henry." Charles called to his friend as he entered the room, he never had to conform to such stiff formalities when they were alone.

"Charles, I am sorry to hear of the dissolution of your marriage to Lady Margaret." Henry knew Charles wasn't fond of his wife, but felt the need to talk about something. His nerves were getting the better of him as he awaited the time to go to the Chapel Royal.

"Henry, do you love Katherine?" Charles asked cautiously, the marriage between Prince Henry and Princess Katherine of Aragon had been a rocky negotiation which fell through more than once. But today Henry would wed his brother's wife, the marriage never being consummated allowed it to circumvent the statue of marrying a brother's wife.

As Henry watched Katherine enter the Chapel Royal his heart beat faster, and he had to remind himself to breathe.

"Katherine, you are so beautiful." Charles whispered to her before kissing her on the cheek, placing her hand in Henry's. Celebrations of the young couple carried on throughout the night. It was way past midnight when they retired to their bedchambers. Henry was only sixteen at the time of his marriage, but unlike his brother their wedding night did not end with them just sleeping. Henry awoke to see his beautiful Katherine lying next to him, the sheets had been changed from the matrimonial bed that would now become Katherine's own chambers in Ludlow castle. The sheets by Prince Henry's orders were to be folded and locked away in a chest, for he knew of the rumors besmirching his bride's virginity. He would never let those nasty rumors harm his beloved.

October 1507

Katherine yawned as she slowly got out of her bed, her stomach felt nauseous. She slowly walked over to the window, pushing it open to let in the fresh breeze. "Lady Elizabeth, I do not feel well." She called to her principle lady in waiting, the Lady Elizabeth Boleyn. Suddenly Katherine threw up, her body felt weird but she did not understand what it was.

"Lady Cecily, go fetch the Lady Bridget." Elizabeth called out. She had two children herself, and Elizabeth suspected that the Princess was with child.

"Lie down, your Grace." Elizabeth held Katherine's hand while placing a damp cloth on her forehead.

"Elizabeth, what is wrong with me?" Katherine had felt fine last night when she dined with her husband.

"Let us wait for the Lady Bridget, but I suspect you are with child." Katherine's face lit up as the thought of a small life growing inside her. Lady Bridget confirmed what was suspected, Katherine was almost 6 weeks pregnant, her hand drifting to her stomach. She had to tell Henry the news.

"Henry, I have the most wonderful news."

"What is it, sweetheart."

"I am with child." Henry's heart soared at the news, knowing that this was his heir. His son growing inside his wife, the thought of her delivering a girl never crossed his mind. But he was conflicted, for he knew that before his marriage to Katherine he had taken Lady Elizabeth Boleyn to his bed on his sixteenth birthday. She was with child, she had overheard her talking to her husband before they left for Ludlow. He dreaded the thought that he had fathered a bastard child shortly before his marriage. But he was happy, for he loved Katherine more than he ever thought he could.

"That is the best news, my love." He kissed her softly holding her close.

June 1508

Henry paced back in forth, Katherine was in labor and without Lady Elizabeth by her side. She had returned to Hever shortly after her daughter Anne was born in February of this year.

"One more strong push, your grace." Lady Bridget was calm, Katherine was not. She was in pain, her child was taking a while to be born. Charles was staring at Henry, trying to figure out a way to get him to just sit for a little bit. Suddenly the cry of his child was heard echoing in the chamber in front of him.

"Prince Henry, your wife the Princess Katherine has delivered a healthy, strong baby boy." Henry ran into the room to see Katherine lying in her bed, holding his son. His handsome strong son.

"Katherine, thank you." Henry said as he took him in his arms. "Prince Arthur, our son, our heir." He pronounced as he rocked him back in forth.

**_A/N : There were rumors that Henry had taken Anne's mother as a mistress. I am not saying Anne will be his daughter or not, but I wanted to use that little rumor._**  
**_ I am using a picture of Princess Mary as "Katherine" since there isn't really a good young pic of Katherine from the show but I changed her hair to be more auburn like Katherine's was in real life.  
_**

**_Please review, this is my first at trying to do an Henry/Katherine story. Thanks to couture212 for the fun conversation that led to this. :)  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

May 1509

Henry looked across the room, Lady Elizabeth Boleyn caught his eye as she danced across the floor. Katherine had insisted on her return to her household after their joint coronation as King and Queen of England. He had not forgotten about the daughter Elizabeth delivered last year. He had not the courage to ask if the child was his, and did not wish to confront his wife with the news he may have a bastard daughter only a few months older than their Prince Arthur. Arthur was healthy and getting bigger every day, as the heir apparent he was given his own magnificent household. Henry could still see the hurt in Katherine's eyes when he told her Arthur would not stay at court but move to his own house. He should have been at Ludlow, his own brother resided as the Prince of Wales. Instead he succumbed to his pregnant Queen's request and set his household up at the Palace of Richmond close enough for Katherine to visit on occasion.

"Lord Boleyn" Henry's father had trusted the man, but for some unknown reason he could not understand why Thomas Boleyn infuriated him. He wondered if it was that he possessed Elizabeth.

"Your Majesty." Thomas bowed.

"I wish for you to travel to France as my Ambassador." He may not have trusted him personally, but he had never failed his father when tasked with something of great importance.

"It would be my honor, your majesty." Henry watched as he walked proudly from the room, barely acknowledging his own wife.

"Katherine, you need your rest, my darling." Henry motioned to her ladies to attend their Queen before giving his leave to the court.

Later that night Henry watched as the door opened slowly revealing his one time mistress.

"Lady Elizabeth." She curtsied, Henry could sense she was uneasy being alone with the King and husband of her mistress. He walked over to her, kissing her softly pulling her close to him.

"Do you consent?"

"Yes your majesty." He slowly pulled off her gown before leading her to the bed. Henry truly loved Katherine, but as King it was his right to take mistress while his wife was with child. And the sixteen year old boy longed for Elizabeth's touch. Henry slid his hand down her back as she slowly moved atop him, before pulling her down onto his chest. Her breasts pressed against his body, he kissed her deeply. As she dressed to return to her rooms before she was missed Henry called out to her.

"Elizabeth, is she mine?" He asked. Elizabeth's face went white before slowly collapsing to the ground. Elizabeth was taken to her rooms, and the physician was called to examine her for any illness. It seems she had only fainted, but Henry wasn't sure if her reaction meant Anne was indeed his own or not. He took it as a sign from God that the answer was not meant for him. He vowed that he would not see Lady Elizabeth again.

August 1509

Henry held Arthur in his arms as his young son slept.

"Your Majesty, you should try and get some rest." Charles hoped Henry would at least try and sleep, the Queen had been in labor for over ten hours and it did not look as if the baby would come any time soon.

"No, I will wait here. Katherine needs to know I am close." Henry had kept his promise to not see Lady Elizabeth, but poor Thomas More had the hard task of informing the King of his mistress being with child. His child, there was no doubt who the father of her child was this time. Thomas was sill in France, and only the King had been with her. Katherine had not taken the news of her favorite lady carrying her husband's bastard child well and refused to speak to Henry for weeks. He promised her that he would love only her, as the mother of his son she deserved a honorable husband.

"At least, let me take Prince Arthur to the nursery." Henry looked at his son sound asleep.

"Lady Cecily, please take the Prince to his chambers. Charles sit."

"Charles, I have decided it is time for you to marry. I have chosen a bride for you, the Lady Maud Green, mistress to the Queen." Charles looked at his friend, wondering why of all the times would he tell him about this planned marriage. Maud was an attractive young lady but he hardly knew her.

"Your majesty, may I ask why?"

"Because I am your King, and as my best friend I must have you marry." Charles stared at him in disbelief, not understanding why he must be married. Henry just wanted to talk about anything to keep his mind off Katherine and the pain she must be suffering.

"Yes your majesty." Henry could see that Charles was still confused.

"Your majesty." Lady Bridget called to the King as she opened the door. Katherine had been washed, and her linens changed.

"Henry, come meet your daughter." She was the most adorable child he had every seen.

"She is beautiful, as are you my wife. She shall be named Isabella, after your mother."

_**A/N : Check the poll on my info page. I am still not sure if Anne will turn out to be Henry's or not. If so how will Katherine react.**_


	3. Chapter 3

January 1510

Henry looked at Elizabeth mournfully, she was dying their son Edmund was lying in the cradle feet away from his parents.

"Elizabeth, please I must know is Anne my daughter?"

"No, she is not, your majesty." Elizabeth weakly told the story of how Thomas wanted the the King to believe Anne was his child hoping he would favor the family and raise their position in life. Henry was astonished she would confess such a thing against her own husband until he saw the bruises on her arm. It was clear that someone had grabbed her tightly leaving a distinct imprint of the abuse.

"He did this to you?" Henry asked as he stroked her arm. She did not answer but her eyes told the truth.

"He will pay for this, Elizabeth. I swear it." Henry kissed her softly.

"The children, he..." Elizabeth did not finish her thought before she lapsed into a coma. Henry stalked out of the room, Thomas Boleyn was standing before him smug as ever. His wife lay dying and all he could think of was the benefit the infant Edmund Fitzroy's birth meant to him. Henry shoved him to the wall, his hand around Thomas' throat.

"How dare you lay a hand on a woman such as Elizabeth? And you dared to deceive your King to believe your daughter could be mine." Thomas was taken to the tower to await trial for acts against his King. Elizabeth Boleyn died two days after Edmund's birth, leaving four children motherless and soon they would be without their father as well.

"Katherine, I ..."

"Henry, my love, I will miss her as well." Henry never knew how he came to have such a kind and loving wife, but it wasn't Elizabeth he was thinking about. All he could remember as he walked out of Hever Castle was the faces of three little children without their parents.

"The Boleyn children are without their mother, that is all I was thinking about sweetheart. I could hear in Elizabeth's voice she feared for their safety, but now they have no one to care for them." Katherine stared at her husband, she had never heard such sadness from Henry. Not even when his mother had died, or they lost the child she was carrying a few months ago. The miscarriage had been early in her pregnancy, and the physicians said she was healthy enough to try again to have a child.

"I must speak to Charles, good day madam." Henry looked at Katherine lovingly as he walked out of her chambers.

"Charles, old friend." Charles looked at Henry wondering what he had up his sleeve this time. The last time he saw that twinkle in his King's eyes he was married off to Maud Green.

"Charles, my son Edmund Fitzroy will be given Hever Castle as his primary residence, along with the title of Duke of Kent, but that leaves the older three Boleyn children without a home or parents to care for them."

"Your majesty..." Charles began to speak but was cut off abruptly by Henry.

"They are to be taken in by you and your wife as your wards, along with the granting you the title of Duke of Suffolk and annual income to help with the burden."

"Yes your majesty." Charles was already wondering how much life would be different with the upcoming birth of his first child, now he would have a ten year old girl, Mary, six year old boy, George, and the two year old Anne Boleyn to raise as well.

"The children will be sent for in the morning, I heartily thank you Charles for your graciousness in this task." Thomas Boleyn was informed the next morning at the Tower that he would die for his crimes against the King and that his children would be cared for by a man of much greater character. Thomas laughed at the notion of Charles being a greater man than he, everyone at court knew Charles' character was far from great. He just happened to have the King's love and friendship blinding the King to see the flaws of his friend.

November 1510

Charles stared out the window as he watched the children playing, Mary, George and Anne really brought a happiness to his household that he never knew could exist. His wife had given birth to their own daughter, Cecily, a few months ago and Charles finally understood what true love meant when he looked into the eyes of his infant daughter.

"Papa." Charles turned to see little Anne looking up at him, her dark eyes were wide with excitement. Of the three children, only Anne referred to Charles and Maud as mama and papa due to her young age. "Look what I found." He bent down in front of the little girl, to see in her hands she had caught a small frog.

"Anne, sweetheart, lets us find a spot in the garden for your little friend," He could see the disappointment in her face when she realized she couldn't keep her friend.

"Bye Froggie," Anne exclaimed as her little friend hopped away before splashing his way into the pond.

"Charles." Maud called out to her husband from inside the doorway. "The King is here to speak with you. Mary, George come let us get you washed up." Anne had not let go of Charles hand, and Maud knew better than to try and separate the child from him.

"Your majesty." Charles greeted Henry while Anne slowly moved to hide behind him.

"Charles and I take this is young Anne." Charles slowly moved her from her hiding spot,

"Hello." Anne at two did not know how one should greet her King, and Henry just smiled at her.

"Anne, my sweet girl, go find your mother I must speak to the King."

"Yes papa," Anne hugged Charles before running out the door to find Maud and her siblings. Henry explained that he needed Charles' help with an important errand in France that due to the Queen's impending delivery of their latest child he would not dare leave her side. Henry sought a bethrothal between his son Prince Arthur and the younger daughter of King Louis XII's, Renee. It was not uncommon to bind such young children into marriage contracts, and Henry felt France would be a strong ally.


	4. Chapter 4

February 15 1511

Charles had just returned from France with the most happy news.

"Your Majesty" Charles bowed in front of his friend and King.

"Charles, my dearest friend, I do hope you return with the gladest of tidings from France."

"King Louis XII has agreed to the marriage contract between his daughter, the Princess Renee, and his royal highness, Prince Arthur of Wales."

"Excellent, we shall celebrate this union of England and France." Charles took in a deep breath, he wasn't sure how to approach Henry with the next part of Louis request.

"The King wishes for the Princess Mary, your dear sister, to be wed to his heir Francis, the Duke of Valois. Your sister would become the Queen of France upon his ascension to the throne."

Henry pondered the proposal, he had once thought to wed her to the aging King himself but this had much more potential if the old man died soon.

"I will take his proposal under advisement. Charles your wife and family have been brought to court upon your arrival." Before the doors completely opened Anne ran past the guards.

"Papa." Anne called before Charles scooped the little girl up in his arms. "I missed you, papa."

"I missed you too, my sweet little girl." Mary and George, liked Charles and Maud but they missed Hever and their mother. The older children also grew to resent their half brother, the Duke of Kent. Edmund was granted their home, and treated almost as well as the royal children and they had been sent away to live with strangers.

"Charles, it is good to see you home." Katherine walked in to the room, little Arthur was following behind holding Isabella's hand.

"I would like to introduce you to Princess Elizabeth." Henry announced as Lady Maria de Salinas entered the room holding the newest member of the royal family. Henry had been disappointed that he did not get his Duke of York, but Elizabeth was strong and healthy and Dr Linacre assured the couple the Queen would be able to get pregnant again. Mary Boleyn was old enough to wonder if the King named his daughter in honor of her mother, even though he stated that it was for his own mother. Mary was only ten but she had started to dislike the Queen, thinking she was the reason her mother had died.

March 19 1511

"Mary, you are to travel to France as the future Queen." Mary sighed, she didn't want to leave her home but she had heard the rumors of her brother's intention to marry her to the old King.

"Henry, I beseech you, do not make me marry the King. He is an old man." Henry wanted to look stern at his sister's tantrum but couldn't help but laugh at the torment and disgust he saw on her face.

"Mary, you will marry who I decide. Is that clear?"

"Yes, brother." She looked defeated, she would be married to a wrinkly old goat for her brother's commands.

"Thomas, I expect you to protect my sister on her journey to meet her future husband, Francis the Duke of Valois." Henry had intended to send Charles but Anne had fallen ill and Henry refused to take her papa from her while she recovered. Thomas Howard, the Duke of Norfolk was chosen for this task.

"Mary, look upon this portrait of your husband so you will be able to instantly know his face." Mary tried to conceal her happiness at the portrait the young man who she would be bound to in marriage.

"I see you are pleased, sister." Henry had indeed wanted to marry her to Louis, but this he felt would be a much better option. Besides his own son was to wed the King's daughter binding the two kingdoms even closer together.

November 27 1511

"Your majesty" Henry Norris bowed to the King as he entered his chambers. "Her majesty the Queen, is in labor." Katherine had gotten pregnant quickly after Elizabeth's birth.

"Lady Maria, you may leave." Henry looked at the young girl lying in the bed next to him. He had fought his urges to take another mistress after Elizabeth Boleyn, but Katherine's constant state of pregnancy wore him down. Maria de Salinas was different then her mistress, Katherine was fair with auburn hair which showed her roots to the English court but Maria was exotic and taking women with a certain degree of closeness to the Queen excited Henry. Henry sighed as he was dressed, he hoped that God would grant them their Duke of York. He loved his two daughters but he knew how cruel life could be, and needed more sons.

"Your majesty, you have a healthy baby daughter." Lady Bridget took the child to bathe her, and make sure she was strong. She was a beautiful little girl.

"Quick, child." Lady Margaret yelled for Lady Maria to her side. "Another child is to be born this day." Katherine's disappointment of another daughter was push aside as the pain hit her harder than before.

"One more push your majesty." Henry had heard his daughter's cries, and his patience wore thin at the slowness of news not knowing God had blessed the King and Queen two children this day.

"Your majesty." Lady Maria curtsied as she spoke.

"Henry, my love, I would like you to meet Princess Bridget and our son." Katherine dared not name a prince without the King's consent, he had granted her permission to name any daughter when Princess Elizabeth had been born. Henry held their son in his arms, he looked so much like Arthur did as a baby. His precious Duke of York.

"Prince Owen, the Duke of York." Henry announced proudly. For some unknown reason Henry did not want to name a son after himself. It just felt like a bad omen to do so, so he chose names of ancestors near and far.

_**A/N : Will work on A Hopeful Change sometime this week.** _

_Reference  
_

_Prince Arthur - 3 yrs  
Princess Isabella - 2 yrs  
Princess Elizabeth - 11 months  
Prince Owen - newborn  
Princess Bridget - newborn_


End file.
